Question: Let $\mathbf{A}$ be a $2 \times 2$ matrix, with real entries, such that $\mathbf{A}^3 = \mathbf{0}.$  Find the number of different possible matrices that $\mathbf{A}^2$ can be.  If you think the answer is infinite, then enter "infinite".
Answer: Let $\mathbf{A} = \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix}.$  Then
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{A}^3 &= \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \begin{pmatrix} a^2 + bc & ab + bd \\ ac + cd & bc + d^2 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \begin{pmatrix} a^3 + 2abc + bcd & a^2 b + abd + bd^2 + bcd \\ a^2 c + acd + c^2 + bcd & abc + 2bcd + d^3 \end{pmatrix}.
\end{align*}Thus, comparing entries, we get
\begin{align*}
a^3 + 2abc + bcd &= 0, \\
b(a^2 + ad + d^2 + bc) &= 0, \\
c(a^2 + ad + d^2 + bc) &= 0, \\
abc + 2bcd + d^3 &= 0.
\end{align*}Also, we know $(\det \mathbf{A})^3 = \det (\mathbf{A}^3) = 0,$ so $ad - bc = \det \mathbf{A} = 0,$ or $bc = ad.$  Replacing $bc$ with $ad$ in the equations above, we get
\begin{align*}
a(a^2 + 2ad + d^2) &= 0, \\
b(a^2 + 2ad + d^2) &= 0, \\
c(a^2 + 2ad + d^2) &= 0, \\
d(a^2 + 2ad + d^2) &= 0.
\end{align*}If $a^2 + 2ad + d^2 \neq 0,$ then we must have $a = b = c = d = 0.$  But then $a^2 + 2ad + d^2 = 0,$ contradiction, so we must have
\[a^2 + 2ad + d^2 = 0\]Then $(a + d)^2 = 0,$ so $a + d = 0,$ or $d = -a.$  Then
\[\mathbf{A}^2 = \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & -a \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & -a \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} a^2 + bc & 0 \\ 0 & a^2 + bc \end{pmatrix}.\]Since $ad - bc = 0$ and $d = -a,$ $-a^2 - bc = 0,$ so $a^2 + bc = 0,$ which means $\mathbf{A}^2$ must be the zero matrix.  Thus, there is only $\boxed{1}$ possibility for $\mathbf{A}^2.$